Hope
Hope is the mystical daughter of Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) and Sara Pezzini (The Witchblade). Biography First Born Jackie Estacado discovers he is the father, having been used by the Darkness to conceive a baby while Sara was in a coma. The Darkness wished to create a new weapon with which to destroy its adversary, the Angelus. When the current Angelus host, Celestine, and her warriors attempt to take the unborn child by force, Jackie takes them to a mob safe house to hide. Patience also arrives, after Sara leaves her a message asking for help. Sara goes into labour and Dani acts as midwife while Jackie and Patience fend off a new assault by the Angelus. Hope's birth nearly kills Sara, but Dani heals her using the Witchblade and it is split between them. Celestine manages to grab hold of Hope, but the baby creates an explosion that destroys all the Angelus warriors and Celestine leaves in defeat. Artifacts A person known as the Survivor, revealed to have been the Curator, employs Aphrodite IV and gives her the Coin of Solomon in order to kidnap Hope as part of his plan to bring the Artifacts together. It is revealed that Hope is the "codex" for the entire universe, meaning that she has to die once all thirteen Artifacts are brought together so the Survivor's universe can be reborn. However, Jackie attacks the Survivor just as it happens. Jackie, Sara and Hope soon appear to be the only survivors as the universe fades to nothing. Realizing that Hope has to die for the sake of the world, Sara reluctantly chooses to kill her. But Jackie does not want that, and instead recreates universe by himself, with all-new reality. When the universe is reset, it is revealed that Hope still lives, apparently the eight-year-old daughter of both Jackie and his ex-flame, then-wife Jenny. The Crack In Everything After the Doppelganger is created, he impersonates Jackie and meets with Hope, calling her, his child. The next day, Hope's cat Bastet disappears and she goes looking for it in the garden. Hope eventually finds her cat, but as she reaches out to touch Bastet, he claws her. As Jackie comes to check on her, Hope expresses her anger of not seeing for four days. Jackie tries to explain, but Hope doesn't believe in his explanation and runs away. Before going to sleep, Jackie goes to read a bedtime story for Hope. As he begins to read the story to Hope, but she says that all the fairytale stories been altered in order to hide the true horrors that happen. Jackie then decides to leave, but before he goes through the door, Hope asks him how does she know that she's real. The next day, Hope finds Bastet under her bed. As Jenny comes to see it, she finds the cat to be missing half of its body. Jenny screams and Jackie runs to check on them. Under Hope's bed he finds three Darkling kittens. Much to Jenny's objections, Hope decides to keep them. Jackie also doesn't believe what Jenny saw, thinking that she just imagined it. The same day, Hope inspects her left arm, which now began to slowly rot. In the morning Hope feeds a mice to her three Darkling kittens. Jenny comes in asking her daughter what she's doing. She then sees Hope's left arm to be rotting away. Although Hope says its nothing, Jenny decides to take her to their family doctor. When she shows Hope's infected arm, the doctor only sees a the scratch from the cat. In order to calm Jenny down, the doctor prescribes antibiotics for Hope. Before leaving Hope fakes going to the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom, she sneaks out were Balakov's men are waiting for her. Jenny notices her and rushes to Hope only to be captured as well. Realizing that something is wrong Hope's nanny Charlotte calls Jackie and together with their driver they run to their aid. The driver is shot, but Charlotte grabs the gun and confronts the captors alone. She then proceeds to take them down. Moments later, Jackie arrives to the scene. Furious he nearly beats up to death the only remaining alive mobster. He's stop by Wilson who insists that alive the mobster will be much more valuable. Meanwhile, Dean checks on Jenny and asks if she is okay. Jackie then approaches his family, but is stopped by Hope who says that he will get blood on Jenny. The next day, Hope sneaks out into the bunker and meets the Doppelganger. The Doppelganger says to Hope to not be upset as there comes a time when children turn against their parents. Sensing that Jackie is coming he tells Hope to go away. As time progress, Hope's Darkness powers begin to slowly emerge. After Jenny begins lose her mind, Jackie calls their family doctor, Rosemary Wallace to their home. She checks on Jenny and also takes a blood sample from Hope. Later that day, Hope goes to see a sunrise with the Doppelganger. Although the sun hurts him and it doesn't kill him. The Doppelganger then announces that this means they don't need Jackie any more. Breaking Dark When Jackie finds Jenny talking with the Doppelganger in the garden, Hope comes to him and tells him to don't worry as everything will be over soon. She then walks away and glances at Jackie, revealing a Darkness like form. Terrified, Jackie realizes that Hope is infected by the Darkness. After Valko Balakov recovers from his wounds received from Jackie, he travels to Erewhon, were he kills Jackie's guards guarding the house. Balakov then locates the source of disturbance in the world, which turns out to be Jenny herself. As he proceeds to touch her, he's stopped by Hope in her Darkness form who proceeds to attack him. Balakov eventually manages to subdue her, but Jackie and Aram come to help her. He expresses that one day, Hope will be far greater than Jackie ever was. The Doppelganger then comes through a portal and then confronts Balakov. Suddenly, Jenny awakes and is terrified by the people in the room. Aram calms her down by using hypnosis on her, causing her to relive the best moment in her life. As Jackie is in no fit to fight, Aram orders him to take care of Jenny. Balakov then calms down both the Doppelganger and Hope, saying that it was Jenny who opened the portals to his home and invited him into this world. Not believing what Balakov has said, Hope attacks him. The Doppelganger quickly calms her down as he and Aram wants to find out more about this disturbance created by Jenny's existence. Balakov explains that the world was destroyed and Jackie used her daughter to recreate it as she was the codex of this universe. But differently from the old world in this new world Jenny was not only alive, but also the mother of Hope. Bringing her back to life altered the nature of the universe and caused Ancient One portals to open up. Balakov then adds that Hope's real mother was Sara Pezzini. They're then interrupted by Charlotte and Jackie's personal guards who inform the Doppelganger that somebody killed two men from his security team. The Doppelganger says that everything is fine and sends them away. Back in the bedroom, Balakov announces to make an alliance with the Doppelganger as the Ancient Ones are the Darkness ancestors. The Doppelganger asks Aram if he will too join this alliance, but realizes that he already left the room. Aram then appears behind Jackie and confronts him for what he did to the universe. He reveals that because Jenny is a construct, Hope is now pure Darkness. They're then attacked by Balakov and the Doppelganger. Balakov quickly incapacitates Aram, but the latter manages to teleport away. As they have made alliance, Balakov leaves the Doppelganger to clean up the house and decide what to do with Jackie. The Doppelganger decides to imprison Jackie in the bunker with the Cathead watching over him. Later the Doppelganger informs Charlotte that they longer need her services. Charlotte protests, but Hope insists that she must leave.With Jenny and Hope now in his care, the Doppelganger announces that because they created this world in the first place, they can do whatever they want with it. The next day, Tom Judge and Tilly Grimes come to Erewhon in order to investigate strange anomaly inside the house about which Aram told them. When they get inside, they find unstable Jenny who plays with her dolls. Hope notices them, but Tom tries to calms her down saying that they won't hurt them. She doesn't believe them and proceeds to attack Tom. The two begin to fight as Tilly tries to approach Jenny. During the fight, Tom kills Hope's kittens, enraging her. Meanwhile, as Tilly touches Jenny she's overwhelmed by all the information and gets a stroke. She then pleads Tom to get her out of here. At this moment, the Doppelganger returns home and attacks Tom. Tom tries to burn him, but it doesn't work as the Doppelganger doesn't have a faith in anything. Finally the fight is stopped by Jenny who ignores the Doppelganger's objections, screams at him to let Tom and Tilly go. The Doppelganger complies and lets them to leave. Hope's Adventures Under Ground In her bedroom, Hope tries to bring back the killed Darling kittens back to life. After a few tries she finally manages to bring them back. She then goes to find her mother. As she gets out of the house, Hope finds Jenny in the garden holding a dead peacock in her hands. She says that something came out of the woods and killed the birds. Hope decides to bring Jenny back home and tells the guards to inform the Doppelganger about what happened. She then goes into the woods. In the woods, Hope meets Prince Adolphus who insists in protecting her until she passes through the woods. Hope rejects his help and then realises that it was him who killed the peacocks. The prince then turns into a werewolf and attacks Hope. Hope quickly kills him, but then the prince releases spiders from inside his body. She burns the spiders away and is then confronted by a witch. The witch invites Hope into her gingerbread house, leaving the kittens behind. As she gets inside, Hope notices the remains of the witches former victims. The witch then suggests Hope to check the furnace, but instead of doing that she burns the old crone with her Darkness powers. When she gets outside, Hope figures that the Ancients Ones are bringing her fairy stories into reality for unknown reason. She then meets a White Rabbit who offers to take her home. The rabbit leads Hope to an old tunnel and she notices that he's missing his feet. Out of curiosity, Hope decides to follow the White Rabbit into the tunnel. Underground, Hope gets stuck in a tar and babies made out of tar begin to drown her. She asks the White Rabbit for help, but he's hesitant to help her. Instead he suggests Hope to use her Darkness powers to get out. She does that and manages to get out of the tar. They're then confronted by the Scarlet Queen. The queen proceeds to decapitate the White Rabbit and attack Hope. With the help from Darkling Kittens, Hope manages to push the Scarlet Queen into the tar. The queen then curses Hope as she drowns. The decapitated White Rabbit gives his pocket watch to Hope in order to pay the Ferryman for the passage to the island. As the Ferryman arrives, Hope gives him the watch and he takes her to the island. At the island, Hope is met by the Ancient Ones. The Ancient Ones convince her that she's like them. They reveal that in order to enter this world someone must invite them, like for example Balakov. They continued by saying that when the time is right, Hope will invite the Ancient Ones into the Earth and under their rule the world will become a paradise. After filling Hope's head with lies and putting a glamour on her, they send her back home. As she returns back from the tunnel, Hope is met by the Doppelganger. He asks Hope to tell her everything the Ancient Ones told her, but she's tired and instead goes to the bed. When they return home, Hope lays besides Jenny and cries. The Age of Reason Jenny plays with Hope's dolls. After seeing this Hope orders her to stop playing with her toys and uses her powers to scare Jenny. She then calms Jenny down and tells her about the Old Ones being angels that will bring paradise to Earth when she calls them. Jenny then asks to call them now, but Hope tells that soon she will. The Doppelganger then comes in and tells Hope to take care of Jenny as Aram has returned. After Jackie takes back the Darkness from the Doppelganger, he goes to check on Hope and Jenny. Hope apologises for choosing the Doppelganger over Jackie and the latter forgives her. When he goes to check on Jenny, she recognises Jackie and hugs him. Jackie then proceeds to stop the infected from overwhelming Charlotte and Wilson. Jackie reveals to Hope that he can see, hear and control the infected. Hope says that its good, because everyone wants to kill them, except for Ancient Ones. Jackie then asks her what did happen to her while she was underground and Hope lies that she doesn't remember except that they were nice to her. Later Charlotte and Wilson arrive at Erewhon, planning to kill Jackie. Wilson decides to lure Jackie out of the house, while Charlotte hides in Erewhon's upper floor. AsCharlotte aims for Jackie's head and is about to press the trigger, Hope appears behind her. Understanding that she wants to kill Jackie, Hope impales Charlotte with her arm, instantly killing her. Jackie and Wilson then hear a gun go off in the house and the two rush to see what happened. They find Charlotte killed by Hope. Jackie then sends Hope down the stairs and asks Wilson to explain himself. Wilson answers that Jackie is too dangerous for this world and then puts his gun on the ground. He then walks away, saying that if Jackie kills him, Jenny will find out about everything that he done and he will lose her again. As Wilson reaches the stairs, Jackie turns around and kills him with his Darkness tendrils. Hope then tells Jackie that by killing Charlotte she invited the Ancient Ones into their world. Elsewhere, a tunnel opens in the forest and the Ancient Ones begin to rise from it. ''The Darkness: Hope'' In an alternate timeline, Hope like the rest of the humanity is killed by Jackie after he loses control over the Darkness. Personality Hope is young, inquisitive and naive. She is very energetic and wants to explore the world around. After developing her Darkness powers, she becomes much more mature. During her adventure to the woods, Hope figures that the Ancients Ones are bringing her fairy stories into reality for unknown reason. She also becomes much more tougher and colder. Hope is willing to kill anyone who might pose any threat to her mother, Jenny and to much lesser extent, Jackie. When Tom Judge and Valko Balakov both visit Jenny, Hope quickly jumped to attack them. She also kills her former nanny, Charlotte, when the latter tries to kill Jackie. Powers & Abilities Current Powers * Darkness: After Jackie rewrites the universe, Hope becomes a complete offspring of the Darkness. Because of this, she develops her own set of Darkness powers. ** Darkness Form: Although Hope can't create armor around herself, she can turn into Darkness-like humanoid creature. While in this form, Hope's hair turn to green flame. She also gains access to pyrokinesis and shapeshifting powers. Differently from normal Darkness armor, Hope's Darkness form doesn't protect her from damage. *** Supernatural Pyrokinesis: Hope can create and control a green flame out of the Darkness. The green flame behaves like ordinary fire and can seriously burn anyone who comes in contact with it. *** Shapeshifting: Hope can shape her hands into sharp spikes. When Charlotte tries to kill Jackie, Hope uses her arm-spike to kill her. *** Creation: Hope can create tentacles out of Darkness to help her during fight. She uses this ability during the fight with both Tom Judge and Valko Balakov. *** Darkling Conjuration: Hope was able to recreate her killed Darkling kittens. Former Powers Hope is not of the Angelus, nor is she completely of the Darkness. She is, technically, a spiritual hybrid of primordial (Darkness) and the Witchblade, while her physical body is human. * Codex: As the Codex of the universe, her death can recreate entire worlds and reincarnate all souls, including her own. * Angelus Vanquishing: There is immense power within Hope. After she was born, she effortlessly abolished an entire army of Angelus Warriors in a massive supernova-like explosion that smote all creatures of light but did no harm to the Darkness, the Magdalena, or the bearers of the Witchblade. This power also severely weakened the Angelus to the point of retreat. Since then, this power has laid dormant. Trivia * After the universe reset, Hopes surname changes from Pezzini to Estacado as she no longer the daughter of Sara's Pezzini. * Hope is the youngest Darkness user to ever appear in the comics. **She is also the second ever female Darkness user to appear in the comics, the first being Capris Castiglione. Gallery Charlotte3.jpg|Hope's former and current mothers. Thedoppel42.jpg|Hope with the Doppelganger. Thedoppel29.jpg|Hope visiting their doctor. Thedoppel37.jpg|Hope fighting Valko Balakov. Rapture12.jpg|Hope fighting with Tom Judge. Charlotte17.png|Hope killing Charlotte. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Human